villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is the archenemy of Superman in the Superman comics and media. He is intelligent and very tricky. Lex's evolution from a mad scientist in Golden Age to a billionaire turned villain in the Silver Age is one of the greatest changes in comic book history. Personality Lex Luthor is a complete megalomaniac. He seeks to control everything he sees due to a delusional sense of entitlement. With no sense of empathy, he cares nothing for his fellow man and only keeps people alive if they benefit him. Smallville In the TV show Smallville, young Lex Luthor (played by Michael Rosenbaum) became best friends with Clark after he was saved from the farmboy from a car crash. He started off as a good person, fighting against his father Lionel Luthor, but, due to a harsh childhood, and bad parenting, he envied Clark, and often tried to find out his secret. Their relationship crumbled, and Lex was set on the road to evil. He would use and abuse people with meteor powers, just as his dad would do, until one day he decided to murder his father. He later found out Clark's secret, and was seemingly killed in the Fortress of Solitude's explosion. Superman film series (1981 - 1992) Lex Luthor is the most appearing villain in the Superman films. As he appears in the first, second and fouth movie. Superman: The Movie In the 1981 movie Superman: The Movie, Lex Luthor serves as the main antagonist. He is purely motivated by money, as well as the desire to swindle as tremendous a fortune as possible to prove his genius. Although he is bald, he wears a variety of wigs throughout the film to conceal it. He resides in a secret lair fashioned out of the remains of an abandoned railway terminal, a high-tech hideout that hearkens back to his "Golden Age" comic counterpart. Luthor's schemes are offset by a tendency to surround himself with unsatisfactory help; he is burdened by his bumbling henchman Otis, as well as his conscience-stricken girlfriend Eve Teschmacher. Luthor plots to divert a nuclear missile into hitting the San Andreas fault, causing California to sink into the ocean, thereby turning its neighboring states into prime beach front property. Although Luthor nearly kills Superman using kryptonite, Superman escapes with the help of Teschmacher. After Superman repairs the damage to the San Andreas region, he delivers Luthor and Otis to prison. Superman II Luthor's role in Superman II is relegated to a supporting villain, beginning with a jailbreak organized with the help of Miss Teschmacher. After journeying to the Fortress of Solitude, Luthor learns of the existence of General Zod and the other Kryptonian criminals. Hoping to rule his own continent once the evil Kryptonians take over Earth, Luthor allies himself with Zod. He asks Zod for control over real estate in Australia. However, when Superman confronts Zod and his cronies at the Fortress of Solitude at the film's climax, Luthor tricks Superman into revealing that there is a chamber in the Fortress which can nullify a Kryptonian's powers using synthetic red solar radiation- in essence turning a Kryptonian, such as Superman, Zod, and his followers Non and Ursa, into a vulnerable human. Fortunately, expecting Luthor's betrayal, Superman had already reversed the mechanism of the chamber, and when forced inside by Zod, the "red sun" beams are dispersed throughout the Fortress while Superman is safely shielded; Zod and his followers are defeated easily because of the loss of their powers. Luthor, meanwhile, is sent back to prison. Superman IV: The Quest for Peace Luthor reappears in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace ''once again as the main antagonist, escaping from prison once more, this time with the aid of his nephew Lenny. Once again, Lex allies himself with other villains, in this instance a cadre of war profiteers and arms dealers who are worried about what Superman's efforts toward nuclear disarmament will do to their business. Lex uses his own DNA, combined with strand of Superman's hair that is stolen from a museum, to create a hybrid clone which he dubs "Nuclear Man." The radioactive villain possesses abilities similar to Superman, but receives his power from ''direct sunlight, whereas Superman can still operate in darkness. Superman exploits this weakness eventually, destroying Nuclear Man and returning Lex to prison. Superman Returns Lex Luthor is the main antagonist In Superman Returns, Lex Luthor tries to take over the world by destroying some of the earth and creating a huge land mass which everyone will have to pay a big amount to live there. He sneaks behind Superman's back to an arctic region that Superman often visits, and he finds out how to access the main computer that will tell him anything he wants to know about Krypton. After that, he finds and steals some Kryptonite so that he use it against Superman, knowing that it makes him weak and deprives him of his powers. Also some of the Kryptonite he stole he put in the substance that helps make land. By doing that he was able to make a land mass that Superman would be powerless on. So Lex was able to get in close and stab Superman in the stomach with a shard of Kryptonite. By doing that, he nearly killed Superman and became rich. He is last seen stranded on a desert island when his helicopter runs out of fuel. It is unknown if he ever got off. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Lex Luthor was portrayed as a playable character in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. DC Universe Online Lex Luthor is a major antagonist in DC Universe Online and acts as the mentor for villains who choose the path of the "metahuman" (genetic-based), he is also notable as being one of the prime villains of an alternate future in which he successfully kills Superman only to have Earth invaded by Brainiac. Knowing that he had doomed humanity future Lex returns to the modern age and coats the world in exobytes that unleash a new generation of heroes and villains - despite this the modern Lex decides to exploit the situation for his own insidious goals. Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Living Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Secret Society of Supervillains members Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Hegemony Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Villains Category:Important Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Booster Gold Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Important Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Rivals Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:Complete Monster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Charismatic villain Category:Provoker Category:Mad Scientist Category:Nemesis Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Lawfully Evil Villains Category:Master Manipulator